Blue Skies
by Synweaver
Summary: The sun is shining, come on get happy


AN: We know what happens if you sabotage the Genophage cure when Wrex is in charge. We know what happens if you don't and Wrex is in charge. Frankly, the latter could use a little more gratitude. Besides sending his people to fight anyway. So here we are.

For the first time since this whole war started, Shepard allowed a proud smile to grace his face. In just a month alone he had managed to cure the Genophage and end Krogan-Turian hostilities. To make that even better, he had even gotten Rannoch back for the Quarian people and brought peace between the Quarians and the Geth.

It was a good day to be Commander Shepard.

A pair of thin arms wrapping around his waist from behind made him smile even wider as he felt the pressure of his lover's body press against him.

"Found you," she said with a smirk noticeably in her tone.

He chuckled and turned in her embrace to hold her close. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head earning a soft purr in return.

"So you did. Dare I ask how or is this one of those Quarian things I wouldn't understand cause I'm human?" She snorted and playfully whapped his chest.

"No you silly human. It's a Tali thing." She grinned up at him and he returned it.

"So in other words you hacked into a camera somewhere right?" She giggled and leaned in closer, content to let silence descend upon them in their little moment.

Which, in accordance with Murphy's Law, was soundly interrupted as a ball of some kind bumped right into their legs. Startled, they both looked down to see what appeared to be-

"Shepard! Tali!"

That loud, deep voice only belonged to one person. One of their closest friends. As crimson clad feet strode up to them, they smiled at the approaching figure.

"Wrex."

The old Krogan grinned at them and wrapped them both a big hug, somehow managing not to crush them in the process. They returned it as best they could given the size of Wrex.

"It's good to see you again Wrex." Shepard and Tali pulled back and looked upon the Krogan leader. Despite everything he had been through since they first worked together to stop Saren, he never looked better. He practically glowed.

"Same to you Shepard. And Tali, I wish I could have seen you back on the Normandy. Heard about the peace. You going to be alright?" Wrex's concern was understandable. He had helped Shepard and Tali blast apart plenty of Geth in the old days. Still, he knew enough to trust them and their decisions.

"I'll be fine Wrex. My people are saved and their lives are getting better." One could hear the choked up way Tali spoke. It was never with sadness now, only joy. Before they could speak further however, their attention was again drawn to the ball at their feet. This time, Wrex picked it up with a proud smile on his leathery face.

"Ah, what I wanted to show to you. Shepard, Tali, meet little Shepard." At that last note, his smile split into a full-on grin as he looked at Shepard and Tali's reactions.

Shepard was naturally shocked at having a Krogan child named after him. Tali on the other hand…

"Little Shepard?" She turned to look at her boyfriend with malice in her tone. This was quickly removed when Wrex laughed hard.

"No no no not like that." He smirked at Tali's obvious relief. "Trust me Tali. He's only got eyes for you." She smiled and leaned back against Shepard, her anger completely gone.

"Care to explain though Wrex?" The Krogan seemed to pause at Shepard's inquiry, as if he was deep in thought.

"Little Shepard here was born at the exact moment the cure was released. He is the first Krogan child born without the Genophage. He needed a proper name to symbolize what he is." Wrex ran his hand across the baby Krogan's head fondly, a trait he was sure he'd get to do with his own children soon enough.

Shepard and Tali looked at the child and were finally able to see for themselves the fruits of their labor. New life being brought into the galaxy.

The three spoke for a while longer before they had to head back to their duties. As Tali and Shepard walked hand in hand back to the Normandy, her thoughts were elsewhere. Shepard took notice of this and escorted her off to the side. Taking his hands in hers, he looked right into her eyes as only he could.

"Tali?" He was sure he knew what was bothering her, but he knew she needed to say it herself.

"I want a child Shepard. I want one with you." She looked off to the side, knowing it was an impossible dream. She felt her boyfriend's hand turning her back to face him.

"In case you haven't heard Tali, impossible means nothing to me." He smirked and pulled her in close, letting her squeeze him tightly.

"You want a child, then I'll give you one."

Nothing else needed to be said as they held each other. For Shepard, it was another reason to fight for a better future for all. For Tali, she let her eyes shut as wonderful imaginings of their future came to her. Living in peace on Rannoch, free from her suit…and now with children of their own flesh and blood.

She could hear them call her their mother and Shepard their father. She smiled as tears of joy rolled down her face. She would have that future soon enough.


End file.
